


花样男子论坛

by ka_zz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, ooc, 又黑又雷, 慎入, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_zz/pseuds/ka_zz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没有语言障碍的花滑男单论坛，非常偏海牛，非常没文笔，非常黑非常雷，三观非常不正，实在是太过OOC所以文中人物基本顶绰号出场，和实际人物没有任何关系，有其他CP出场时会注明<br/>PS：牛叫普爸爸叫囧尼妈妈（但是普花不是真CP），雷这个设定的请不要点进来，谢谢</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 论坛简介

**Author's Note:**

> 先放个论坛简介上来_(:з」∠)_

花样男子论坛是花样滑冰男子单人运动员及相关人员的内部论坛，站长亚，副站长普，管理员飞猪。

 

论坛版块分布：

1\. 【公告版】 版主飞猪

版块公告：不要逼我！再逼我就关站！！！

2\. 【技术版】 版主群群

版块公告：主要围绕花滑男单技术展开讨论，禁止与花滑技术完全无关的话题（此处每天警告版主群群一次！），禁止披着技术讨论皮的人身攻击（此处再警告版主群群一次！），禁止亚普各派以任何姿势掐架，欢迎各种形式的示范或炫耀，点评或黑请谨慎。

3\. 【资料版】 版主大嘴

版块公告：官方资料、比赛及商演视频、新闻报道的存档版块，为方便查找，发贴请按 _“[类别]8位数日期-相关选手全名-资料来源”_ 格式命名。未遵守格式发贴者警告一次锁贴24小时，若期间仍不修改格式，删帖封IP三天。修改格式后请PM版主解锁。资源过期请发布者及时补档，求档请在子版块发贴，主版块求档贴一律删除封发贴者IP一天。禁止亚普各派以任何姿势掐架，禁止小道消息和同人作品。

    子版块：求档区

4\. 【服装版】 版主囧尼

版块公告：以节目服装为主，以私人服装为辅，对服不对人，自由讨论和谐进步。交流感想可，正面负面均可，批评版主设计不可，批评版主审美万万不可！（雷鸟不得入内！）禁止亚普各派以任何姿势掐架，禁止披着设计稿的皮攻击他人长相或身材，欢迎扫街爱好者在子版块相互勾搭更欢迎晒单。

    子版块：买买买

5\. 【情感版】 版主有香姐姐

版块公告：CPF请在自家系列楼内集中讨论，告白贴申请置顶请PM版主，树洞贴请在标题明确注明，同人作品请发布在子版块，申精请在有效回复数大于50之后PM版主。禁止亚普CP以任何形式出现（本人除外）。

    子版块：同人作品    防海牛闪瞎协会    有香姐姐咨询室

6\. 【灌水版】 版主十块钱

版块公告：各签到楼希望楼主协助版主与管理员维持秩序，想酸挑黑想COS之前麻烦先潜水学习，禁止自言自语，禁止写作文，刷版的封七天不解释。

7\. 【亚普专版】

    亚古丁单人版 版主亚

    普鲁申科单人版 版主普

    亚普CP版 版主空缺

版块公告：请集中

 

论坛关闭注册，采用邀请审核制度，实名ID，除公告版之外可批马甲。论坛私信功能强大，配套APP操作便捷，深受用户们喜爱与支持。


	2. 第一章 第一节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章是TOI婚礼的故事。。。已经过去好久了哈哈哈QvQ

群群决定下赛季专心读书，但是又担心零用钱不够花，于是接了个麦叔叔的兼职。有了兼职的群群又有了早起的动力，每天吃完早饭以后就披上“本日优惠”的马甲开始刷内网。虽然刷版是被禁止的，但是他好歹也是版主，在自己的版刷一刷只会被管理员挂公告墙头。[哼，每次开完新闻发布会你们都没少挂我，不在乎~]于是把技术版首页贴子的最新回复全刷成“本日优惠”。

 

今天的群群一如既往刷完了技术版首页，正想四处逛逛，却发现自己犯了一个错误——把奥运相关的一个他最不想见到的贴子顶了上来。

 

奥运LP后，有人发贴嘲笑群群2A翻身并要求换版主，群群粉们迅速披挂上阵嘲笑哈牛用屁股跳的4S和3F，哈牛粉们不甘示弱开始轮两人的3A对比GIF，发完来了一句“没有2A对比图因为我存牛牛JR比赛的硬盘不在手边~”大战一触即发，但就在这时哈牛上了真身说觉得海盗比他更有资格当版主，因为海盗是全世界跳4S最帅的男人，海盗真身也紧接着出现回哈牛说自己猴脑比不上理数系大大思路清晰，哈牛再回你猴脑也是全世界最帅我最爱的猴脑……一来一回占了大半回贴数量，一个掐架贴就这样被海牛的公开调情扼杀在摇篮之中。跟贴的众人纷纷去防海牛闪瞎协会子版块报到，只有楼主群群在显示器前气得七窍生烟：“下次，下次一定要挑起路人掐牛粉！一定要成功！让他们知道谁才是受过训练的！！！”

 

那时候哈牛的大靠山分身乏术，单凭同是版主的囧尼不能把群群怎么着，本来是个大好机会，偏偏被海牛放闪搅黄了。等人民的老艺术家又站了起来，群群只能默默地让贴子沉下去，免得被副站长抓住把柄。

 

但是他最近太松懈了，每天帮麦叔叔做宣传，让他忘记了身为TOP选手应具备的紧张和戒备。[一定是有人摸清了我早上发小广告的规律，故意在半夜顶旧帖引诱我上钩！]他刚想删帖，私信提示音就响了。

 

**我又回来了：**

**那贴你先别删**

**我又回来了：**

**APP存动图总掉帧，等晚上把我儿子3A右键了通知你**

**本日优惠：**

**= =**

 

当天晚上群群没有收到私信，以为是普看到他黑哈牛故意整他：[当初就用手腕把灌水版公告写作文那儿挂着的哈牛给撤下来了，现在竟然直接拦着我不让删帖！明天做个温哥华回顾哼！]一气之下在水区用麦叔叔刷屏泄愤，结果被管理员以“带头刷屏助长不正之风”为由关进小黑屋，回顾贴也难产了。

 

但是失意的人并不只有他一个。

 

哈牛晚上窝在海盗怀里用海盗的手机刷内网，海盗端着一盆子水果喂他什么他都不吃，海盗就自己埋头吃。

 

哈牛看到技术版里那个贴子又被顶上来，特开心地用肘子捅海盗说：“看看看！这贴子又被顶上来了哈哈！”

 

海盗一看也乐了：“群群每天发小广告终于被报应了？艾玛竟然是群群自己顶的！他怎么没删贴啊？”

 

哈牛特得意：“你不是知道的嘛，我上头有人~”

 

海盗亲他头发耳朵：“上头没人你也能把他的黑贴废了，嘿嘿！”

 

“哼，个喷壶还敢和我比双Q！”哈牛心情大好，忙着换自己的号上论坛发私信：

 

**维尼萌萌哒：**

**爸爸！**

**我又回来了：**

**[自动回复]乖儿子，爸爸上山打熊去了，先让你妈奶你一会儿，等爸爸回来给你讲一根香蕉的故事^L^**

**维尼萌萌哒：**

**爸爸我今天又成新四周了！**

**我又回来了：**

**[自动回复]乖儿子，爸爸上山打熊去了，先让你妈奶你一会儿，等爸爸回来给你讲一根香蕉的故事^L^**

**维尼萌萌哒：**

**而且成了** **5个！**

**我又回来了：**

**[自动回复]乖儿子，爸爸上山打熊去了，先让你妈奶你一会儿，等爸爸回来给你讲一根香蕉的故事^L^**

**维尼萌萌哒：**

**。。。。。。我要平昌退役！我不要继续滑了** **QAQ**

**我又回来了：**

**[自动回复]乖儿子，爸爸上山打熊去了，先让你妈奶你一会儿，等爸爸回来给你讲一根香蕉的故事^L^**

**我又回来了：**

**你爸就快打死我了正要最后一击呢，小孩子别闹一边和男朋友过家家去**

 

哈牛呆呆看着最后一条回复有一分钟，然后嘴一扁就把海盗手机给撇开了，转过身子去撒娇：“哈~比~艾~鲁~~~我爸爸不要我了~~~~我爸爸要抛~弃~我~啦~~~~~呜呜呜~~~”

 

海盗马上很配合地把他搂住：“怎么会呢~~~我家油葫芦那么可爱还会跳四周，没有人舍得抛弃油葫芦的么么哒~~~~~”

 

哈牛在海盗怀里扭了几下子和他玩儿“么么哒”的游戏，突然推开海盗把身子坐直了，很严肃地说：“不行，我要发泄。”然后把手机抓回来在水区发了个贴：

 

**[求助]如何保护环境隔离野生动物？**

**RBT！很急！在线等！**

**楼主** **维尼萌萌哒**

**我觉得这应该不是野生动物的问题** **@放羊的海盗**

**2楼   好心路人**

**同** **@放羊的海盗**

**3楼   好心路人2号**

**排队** **@放羊的海盗**

**4楼   顺手**

**请问野生动物是什么梗？**

**5楼   新进论坛的Jr**

**新来的先潜水三个月再说话，真是的现在小孩子这么没耐性** **= = 顺便@放羊的海盗**

**6楼   = =**

**楼上们能与时俱进一些么！** **@米奇帅帅哒**

**7楼   我最帅最可爱**

**看到这俩对称马甲就觉得眼睛疼** **orz**

**8楼   修为不够是我的错**

**保持队形开拓创新！** **@放羊的海盗**

**9楼   死忠海牛党**

**艾玛脑抽了** **@米奇帅帅哒**

**10楼   死忠海牛党**

 ……

 

看了几条回贴哈牛更加郁闷了，啪嗒贴到沙发上：“伐开心。”

 

海盗摸他的背安慰他：“买噗桑？”

 

哈牛摇头：“不想看到熊。”

 

海盗想不好踩雷了，立马又问：“买游戏？”

 

哈牛又摇头，还摇身子摇屁股摇脚丫子，海盗被他摇得色心大起，就要去剥他衣服，剥几次都被哈牛拍掉手，海盗也真的开始郁闷了。

 

哈牛虽然郁闷，也不是单纯地郁闷着，毕竟他是早稻田的学霸巨巨，得一边郁闷一边思考（一边防止海盗妨碍他思考）。他从沙发上爬起来对海盗说：“我想到一个计划，我要把爸爸从熊爪子里抢回来！我要悔婚！”

 

海盗啪嗒贴到沙发上。

 

哈牛骑到海盗身上蹭他：“不对，我悔婚我爸高兴都来不及呢，不能我悔，你悔！快！告诉我妈你要悔婚！然后我妈就会告诉我爸说你要悔婚！”

 

海盗二话不说把哈牛扑倒然后成功把他的注意力转移到了一些色色的事情上。

 

 

 

第二天，囧尼一开APP就收到了海盗的私信，一张海盗跪在键盘上举着“妈妈救我”牌子的图片。囧尼关了这个私信框去敲哈牛：

 

**不收礼金只收驴：**

**小甜心，又不开心啦？来妈妈这儿告诉妈妈** **~**

**维尼萌萌哒：**

**没有呀⊙ω⊙**

**不收礼金只收驴：**

**宝贝儿别骗妈妈，你未婚夫来我这儿哭诉了，有话要和妈妈说，别憋在心里伤身子，乖** **~**

 

哈牛马上喊海盗：“你给我妈发什么了！”

 

海盗从厨房探出头说：“提悔婚的铺垫~”

 

哈牛满足地应了一声，发个表情把囧尼糊弄过去了。

 

囧尼看着哈牛发过来的卖萌表情，想小孩子这点演技哄谁呢，不看看你妈现在混的什么圈，又发私信给海盗：

 

**DramaQueen：**

**老实说**

**DramaQueen：**

**别废话**

**DramaQueen：**

**把我儿子怎么了**

 

海盗在厨房摸出裤袋里的手机，把昨天悄悄截屏的哈牛与普的私信记录给发过去了。

 

**米奇帅帅哒：**

**妈妈！柚柚让我装悔婚！** **QAQ**

**DramaQueen：**

**悔婚了就别喊妈**

**米奇帅帅哒：**

**我不想悔婚** **QAQ 妈妈我不想离开柚柚QAQ 假装的都不想QAQ**

**米奇帅帅哒：**

**但是柚柚想要爸爸的关注和爸爸的爱** **QAQ**

**米奇帅帅哒：**

**妈妈我该怎么做** **QAQ**

**DramaQueen：**

**这都哪儿跟哪儿**

**DramaQueen：**

**行了别哭丧了我来搞定**

**米奇帅帅哒：**

**谢谢妈妈** **QAQ**

 

囧尼关了私信框觉得头有点疼，先在自己的版开了个新贴：

 

**[水仙]新赛季考斯腾预热贴**

**老规矩❤**

**楼主** **_Johnny_Weir_**

**水仙我爱你！期待你的新作品！**

**2楼   蒙面粉**

**周末逛街？**

**3楼   有新驴**

**妈妈我要闪闪的钻！**

**4楼   维尼萌萌哒**

**周末逛街？**

**——————**

**私敲**

**5楼 _Johnny_Weir_**

**妈妈我要闪闪的钻！**

**——————**

**挑好喜欢的颜色告诉妈妈** **~**

**6楼 _Johnny_Weir_**

 

看哈牛这么快就跟了贴，囧尼觉得小的问题不大，把海盗发来的截屏里挑出哈牛说退役那句单截出来备着，转头去找老的：

 

**美国甜心：**

**大老公** **~**

**我又回来了：**

**怎么了宝贝儿？**

**美国甜心：**

**收到儿子私信了么？**

**我又回来了：**

**…………手机落在复建中心了**

 

囧尼想复建中心骗鬼呢，野生动物那贴一出谁不知道你昨晚在哪儿……不过水区刷那么快大概贴子已经沉了=-=

 

**美国甜心：**

**唉………………………………………………**

**我又回来了：**

**咱儿子出什么事了？**

**美国甜心：**

**婚可能结不成了**

**我又回来了：**

**儿子不想结了？好事儿啊！跟个逗比攻没前途！还是他师兄！！！回头我给他找个四周跳得更好的小甜菜受~**

**美国甜心：**

**是那个混小子不想结了**

**我又回来了：**

**他敢甩咱儿子！！！**

**我又回来了：**

**不怕，咱儿子搞定他易如反掌，用不着我们出面** **=L=**

**美国甜心：**

**发送文件：儿子私信截屏** **.jpg    请选择：接收   另存为   取消**

**美国甜心：**

**儿子说滑完平昌就退役**

**我又回来了：**

**已接收文件：儿子私信截屏** **.jpg**

**我又回来了：**

**什么！扶我起来！**

**我又回来了：**

**不对**

**我又回来了：**

**买票飞去霓虹！不要最好！只要最快！**

**美国甜心：**

**查好航班就敲你** **=333=**

 

关了和普的私信框，囧尼把查航班订机票的活儿扔给海盗就挎上包出门了。接下来几天有得折腾，现在不刷爆张卡放松一下，简直不知道该如何面对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 群群我对不起你！我可喜欢麦叔叔了！特别喜欢菠萝派和麦旋风！


	3. 第一章 第二节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有亚普，非常OOC的亚普。。。把脸伸过来给你们打QAQ

群群被封了IP，技术版变得清净不少，不过群群没有放弃宣传工作，毕竟兼职员工是按日算薪酬的，旷工七天损失太惨重，家境贫寒没有赞助的群群承受不起。他跑去店里做一日店长，遇到认识他的顾客就拉着人拍照然后发推特：麦叔叔，我就喜欢！

群群的努力，内网的大家都看在眼里，合照马上就被搬到了灌水版：

 

**[心疼]不想看到这样的他**

**[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]**   
**即使群群代替麦叔叔店门口的塑料麦叔叔变成麦叔叔家的合照吉祥物，在我心中他还是笑起来特别精神的群总T^T**   
**楼主 犹记当年TEB**   
**一句话提到群群2次，麦叔叔3次，你说你是来心疼群群的？**   
**2楼 鬼都不信**   
**看来麦叔叔的员工餐味道不错～**   
**3楼 LZ没弃坑QAQ**   
**盖ID。。。**   
**4楼 = =**   
**群群黑了，群群胖了，群群在麦叔叔找到人生的新方向了！**   
**5楼 明媚不忧伤**   
**将来过生日的时候去麦叔叔开趴会有和群群一起做游戏的环节么？**   
**6楼 可以带着孩子去**   
**2楼就是楼主吧，水平也太差，是奥运后新进内网的牛粉Jr么？**   
**7楼 看不下去**   
**踢3楼去码字！**   
**8楼 人性呢**   
**呸，又拖哈牛！三冠王出场费你负得起？**   
**9楼 = =**   
**7楼是该看眼科还是该看脑科，提麦叔叔这么勤快难道不是帮群群冲业绩的群粉？**   
**10楼 我觉得都该看**   
**抱走牛牛！**   
**11楼 死忠牛粉**   
**看群群心情不错，是不是可以开始期待下赛季继续牛群大战？**   
**12楼 = =**   
**矮油，牛粪好多，好怕怕哦～**   
**13楼 看不下去**

“啪！”一个靠垫正中海盗脑门，哈牛气得踩在靠背椅上一手叉腰一手指他骂：“你竟敢打错别字！”

海盗连忙收好手机捧着靠垫从角落一溜小跑到哈牛椅子旁边：“手滑不小心，不小心嘛～”

哈牛把递过来的靠垫又按回海盗脸上：“那你也不能打错那个字！而且还错成那个字！”说完了把靠垫抢回来往椅子上一甩，把内网关了开始看课件。

海盗搂上哈牛脖子装委屈：“你不陪人家，人家那么寂寞只好去水贴掐架，否则你都不理人家～而且不这么写的话COS得不像嘛～”

哈牛冷哼一声：“你以为奥运后突然冒出来的一大波牛粉真的全是我们和群群COS的？现在世锦赛都比完了你自己掂量掂量。照这个趋势真群粉肯定要下场和牛粉大掐，十块钱等收够流量就叫飞猪锁贴封IP，你挑得这么生硬一定首先封你。到时候小黑屋里出现你的名字我可不去救你。”

海盗一琢磨果然是这么一回事儿，用一秒钟反省自己被悔婚虐傻了，马上撒手挤进哈牛和桌子之间妄图最后挣扎一番：“柚～柚～～～不是说好了要做彼此的纸巾套和小毛巾么～～～”

哈牛把他脑袋往旁边拍：“去你的，我和噗桑这辈子不分离！”

海盗想昨晚上还不要熊了呢，脑袋被一拍顺势就要往哈牛腿间凑：“我因为COS群粉黑你被关小黑屋，你就算舍得，也不能便宜了闪瞎协会那些人呀！”

哈牛眼明手快抵住他脑袋不让动，他说：“反正你要悔婚，正好连上戏了！逻辑通顺，合情合理！现在我要垫脚，闭嘴躺平！”

海盗听到“悔婚”二字心中一痛，看到哈牛表情却不敢造次，唰就在哈牛脚下摊好，哈牛把脚踩在海盗的小海盗上揉来揉去，想折磨海盗，没想到海盗一脸爽翻了的样子说：“哦！宝贝儿！太棒了！亲爱的再大力一点！”气得哈牛狠狠踩了一脚。

“嗷嗷——————————”

海盗捂着受伤的小海盗在沙发上将就了一晚。

 

贴子走向果然和哈牛预料得一模一样，群粉牛粉和浑水摸鱼的路人掐得酣畅淋漓。悠哉地打完一套拳的十块钱回到本本前，看到一幢高楼，心满意足点了锁贴，把地址PM给飞猪。衍生楼也一一点进去看了，挑了几个看着没什么后续的也锁上。他一边锁一边想：[做水区版主就要像我这样，只出现在该出现的时候，才能一直兼顾流量与稳定。]

飞猪正在围观兰花版聊化妆品，刚好聊到眼影，也想加入讨论，版主私信音就响了。他本来不想管，但是看到是水区高楼被锁，不得不把打了一半的使用心得保存后最小化，打开私信框：

 

**提前解封一小时一百：**   
**这几天商演也没的，怎么又掐上了= =**   
**该出手时就出手：**   
**我觉得无法描述，你自己看吧，7楼就开始了**   
**提前解封一小时一百：**   
**你又拖着不锁！水区什么时候缺流量？**   
**该出手时就出手：**   
**亚普各派掐架的时候**   
**该出手时就出手：**   
**反正不管怎么歪楼都不会扯上我，急什么╰(￣.￣)╯**   
**提前解封一小时一百：**   
**你不是管理员你当然不急！**

飞猪想，今天这使用心得是写不完了，明天还得自己开贴发，真是闹心。打开贴子看见7楼真身竟然是海盗，觉得更闹心了，换个邻家哥哥马甲去敲哈牛，但是没有收到回应。他觉得大概是东窗事发之后哈牛正执行家法没空刷内网，既然没有提前知会他，那封了海盗也没什么，就给一起关进小黑屋。

真正的高潮开始了。

 

**[喜讯]近视远视弱视老花青光眼白内障，一夜痊愈**

**天啊人间奇景！详情见图！**   
**楼主 我不是在驴你**   
**图呢！**   
**2楼 = =**   
**图在哪里。。。**   
**3楼 = =**   
**你真的在驴我们**   
**4楼 = =**   
**大概猜到了，真的好治愈！**   
**5楼 我不是LZ**   
**艾玛太激动了忘记上图！**   
  
**6楼 我真的不是在驴你**   
**卧槽！**   
**7楼 有图了**   
**卧槽！这是要变天！**   
**8楼 不敢相信**   
**这不是真的QAQ**   
**9楼 心碎的海牛党**   
**不愿意相信QAQ**   
**10楼 物是人非**   
**哈哈哈哈头顶青天！**   
**11楼 终于盼到了**   
**……**

**[哈哈]解放区的天是晴朗的天！**   
**被闪瞎过的战友们！今后都抬起头来做人！**   
**楼主 我们的心在一起**   
**感动得无语凝噎！**   
**2楼 当年的墩布**   
**想说的大家都懂。。。**   
**3楼 今年的田鼠**   
**唉，打卡**   
**4楼 虽然可能没人记得我**   
**群群不在可惜了**   
**5楼 代签**   
**其实谁没经历过一回orz**   
**6楼 赛前练习不敢抬眼**   
**今天必须是协会纪念日！**   
**7楼 会员请愿**   
**只想说6楼的ID有点过了吧**   
**8楼 非海牛党路人**   
**楼上滚粗！**   
**9楼 谁信**   
**排9楼！**   
**10楼 我也不信**   
**排10楼！**   
**11楼 没人信**   
**大家别理KY的，专心庆祝！**   
**12楼 撒花**   
**扔花！**   
**13楼 GOE+5**   
**扔玩偶！等身大！**   
**14楼 豪迈一回**   
**同扔花！大束的！**   
**15楼 朵朵代表我的心**   
**一起扔花！**   
**16楼 礼轻情意重**   
**扔奖牌**   
**17楼 反正我不缺**   
**送上一只限量噗桑**   
**18楼 安慰一颗受伤的心**   
**我看到了什么。。。**   
**19楼 不敢多想**   
**删前合影！**   
**20楼 好像明白了**   
**楼上明白什么了？**   
**21楼 求教**   
**艾玛！高潮迭起！**   
**22楼 西斯空寂**   
**原来是这样。。。**   
**23楼 突然心疼了**   
**今天真是神展开又神展开！**   
**24楼 跟不上节奏**   
**楼上叛徒！**   
**25楼 哼**   
**楼上指23楼，误伤抱歉**   
**26楼 哼**   
**组织里的奸细！**   
**27楼 必须铲除**   
**海牛党还有脸赖在这里？！**   
**28楼 家长都发话了**   
**大家不要被KY的搅了气氛，今天要专心庆祝，碍眼的都无视！**   
**29楼 干杯吧朋友**   
**大家接下来都是什么安排？一起商演的求开趴！**   
**30楼 按耐不住的激动**   
**……**

**[心塞]刚订了新偷拍照**   
**能退么？@满三十送一**   
**楼主 T^T**   
**你在他家订的？难**   
**2楼 老顾客**   
**我订的已经在路上了，唉。。。**   
**3楼 就当是青春的纪念**   
**看着手边的索契限定后台照笑中带泪**   
**4楼 祝你们好聚好散**   
**你们别这样，当事人还没出来给个说法呢！**   
**5楼 等真相**   
**楼上别等了，小黑屋截图还不够？**   
**6楼 血淋淋**   
**不愿相信但只能接受**   
**7楼 理智CPF**   
**现在出还有人愿意收么Q.Q**   
**8楼 求出俱乐部偷拍**   
**想出，又舍不得**   
**9楼 那年的芬兰杯**   
**昨天才下单，今天就出事。。。唉。。。**   
**10楼 心累**   
**无论是不是在我这儿入的，想出的都私信我吧，价格可议**   
**11楼 满三十送一**   
**这售后太赞了！**   
**12楼 感动**   
**收回刚才的话！感动+1**   
**13楼 老顾客**   
**今年的年度花男评比什么时候开？**   
**14楼 投软男大大一票！**   
**我也投一票！**   
**15楼 想爬墙**   
**票什么的尽管拿去！**   
**16楼 以前都弃权**   
**……**

**[和谐]是不是可以拉起郎来配起对了？**

**海牛这次是铁了心要分了吧？海盗当年大背头迷倒多少人，和电眼紫娜的CP也都有人萌过，最近有新料没？**   
**楼主 海盗腐粉**   
**这速度也太快**   
**2楼 还没缓过神来**   
**说起来TOI不是请了电眼当伴郎？**   
**3楼 会有神展开么？**   
**天啊忘记婚礼了！今晚无人入眠！**   
**4楼 = =**   
**正好把哈牛婚纱给电眼套上呀**   
**5楼 婚庆公司现成的**   
**丈母娘水仙怎么办，改成东京名店游？**   
**6楼 会开代购么**   
**不说最后海牛婚不婚，哈牛定做的婚纱电眼套得进去？**   
**7楼 = =**   
**水仙给现改呀**   
**8楼 SO EASY**   
**戒指也要临时买吧**   
**9楼 = =**   
**这么看海盗不愁啊**   
**10楼 放心了**   
**场地都准备好了，电眼就嫁了吧**   
**11楼 天时地利**   
**哈牛也不愁啊，他爹巴不得这婚结不成呢**   
**12楼 瞎操心**   
**开天眼**   
**13楼 雷**   
**自己去翻隔壁贴**   
**14楼 瞎操心**   
**爹是爹，哈牛自己怎么想？**   
**15楼 = =**   
**哈牛粉丝要点脸行不行！人都分了还来霸海盗家贴！有本事自己开去呀！**   
**16楼 看不下去**   
**我牛可怜啊**   
**17楼 会有天使来爱你**   
**就海盗粉高贵，表脸的COS马甲也拿来正大光明用**   
**18楼 呸**   
**矮油海盗家HHP，谁不知道内网除了几个海盗亲友，其他粉都是海牛粉不忍差距悬殊COS的～**   
**19楼 呵呵**   
**牛粉还来劲了，今晚和群粉没掐够？**   
**20楼 = =**   
**海盗粉有脸提？今晚掐架谁挑的小黑屋还挂着呢！新鲜的！**   
**21楼 什么选手什么粉**   
**。。。这贴最可怜的是电眼吧**   
**22楼 抱走**   
**楼上你不提没人还记得他**   
**23楼 转移视线太生硬**   
**……**

 

普好不容易拿回了手机，打开APP一刷脸都青了——亚不知道什么时候用他的号批着马甲COS他在水版发贴，导致好几个人私信问他是不是在儿子婚礼前故意搅局。[连自己师父的语气也分辨不出，蠢到家，这种徒弟倒贴我都不收]看到猪贝贝的私信，气上加气，立马黑名单。正打算走，又被亚拉住：“帮你找到手机，不谢谢我？”

“谢谢你特地藏起来，放手。”

“真冷淡，刚才你的语气可不是这样。”

“不是所有人都像你一样感情丰富而且善于宣泄。”

“所以你承认PCS是水上去的？”

“你……你连水的机会都没有。”

“我不需要那种机会，”亚夺过手机扔到一边，“我只等着你退役以后一起商演，巡游世界。”

趁普愣神的一瞬，亚把他压在身下：“呵，和十几年前一样好骗~”

“……只是怕碰坏了你的人工屁股。”

“说到人工，前几天从你腰里取出来的钉子呢？下次带一个给我。”看到对方扭过头不理人，亚又把他的头扳回来，盯着他的眼睛说：“别给我断掉的那个，不吉利。”

 

====================第二天的分割线====================

 

**美国甜心：**   
**大老公～需要我来接机么～**   
**我想回来就回来：**   
**不用了宝贝儿**   
**我想回来就回来：**   
**发烧，机票改一星期后了**   
**美国甜心：**   
**发生什么事了？！**   
**美国甜心：**   
**………………**   
**我想回来就回来：**   
**那啥，找到手机太高兴了**   
**美国甜心：**   
**注意身体！**   
**美国甜心：**   
**我会先劝劝儿子的，别担心**   
**我想回来就回来：**   
**帮我带个话：这次真的把一根香蕉的故事讲给他听**   
**美国甜心：**   
**一定带到，大老公好好休息，爱你❤**   
**我想回来就回来：**   
**我也是❤**

刚按下发送键，亚就拿着刚快递到的冰袋进来了。普斜了他一眼，收好手机闭目养神。

亚扔给他一个冰袋，又拿了一个敷在自己眼睛上，这才开口：“发烧了也割舍不下内网，就不怕烧糊涂把自己卖了？”

普把冰袋撂额头上：“我发着烧也能跳四周，何况是刷刷内网。而且我又没有把眼睛哭肿=L=”

亚突然很想写文，大长篇，虐受身虐受心把受虐死了然后攻过上快乐生活的那种。但是他现在写不了。他只能又摸出一个冰袋扔过去说：“差点忘了你还需要敷腰呢〓（人）〓”

看到普想把冰袋砸回来但是力气不够连他脚边都没挨着，亚终于感到一丝满足。

 

囧尼觉得要告诉哈牛他爹不来FaOI太困难，但是等到了现场再告诉他那就不是困难的范畴了，于是他发了条“告诉我儿子他爹不去FaOI”给海盗就下线了。

海盗觉得一定是他上周逼哈牛吃饭的报应来了，但是这来得也太夸张了一点。或许是把他曾经逼哈牛吃的所有饭一并报应了呢……

他不敢和哈牛当面讲，缩在沙发上掐着嗓子吼：“亲爱的~妈妈来信儿了，说爸爸不能赶来FaOI，但是TOI一定到……”

哈牛正愁怎么回复桥爷的私信，听到这消息只觉得霎时间天旋地转，时间被无限地拉长，耳边只剩下沙沙的噪音，一切景物都在不断地后退、消融，色彩也被剥夺，最后变成了白茫茫一片，干净得什么都不剩下。

不知道过了多久，力气终于一点点回到了身体里，他想：[我不能就这样倒下，我的4A还没足周，三百分也没拿到，自由滑、总分记录和技术版版主都在群群手上，我不能输！]他又振作起来，仔仔细细给桥爷写回复：

 

**剑玉初心求同好：  
我完全没有问题的哟！虽然没有参加过很多宣传活动，对于像这样要在大家面前说有趣的话营造气氛的事情也不擅长，但是有大酱在就会觉得很安心(๑^ω^๑) 我会努力配合大酱的！(ง •̀_•́)ง 不过如果我不小心说得太多的话大酱一定要救场哦o(≧.≦)o FaOI的MC就请多多指教啦╭(●｀∀´●)╯╰(●'◡'●)╮**


	4. 第一章 第三节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的我很久没更新了……我很慢……那是因为这一更特别粗长呀！  
> 有伪桥牛/牛桥，请注意

曾经的网瘾中年桥爷最近又打开了新世界的大门，喝可乐也不忘拍照上传，顺便练习日常英语组词造句。有了玩社交网络的兴致，连内网也刷得频繁了起来：[在TEAM JAPAN的签到楼之外，还是有很多好玩的地方的嘛～]看到群群利用版主职务之便贴小广告，内心还有一丝羡慕。不过桥爷是高大上的代言人，广告都是提前拍好以后在电视上播出的，不需要亲自跑业务。群群被封之后，群粉建起了一幢披着麦叔叔新品讨论皮的宣传楼，十块钱扔下一句“和谐讨论别内掐也别和肯爷爷那边互掐”就不管了，也曾让桥爷萌生过开个洗衣剂对比楼趁机宣传代言产品的念头，但是查资料整理数据太花时间，而且没有详细的亲测报告，可信度也会被怀疑。犹豫一番之后，桥爷还是选择打开手机相册，准备挑照片发INS。  
挑了很久以后，桥爷决定把他上午拍得最完美的一张发型展示图设置为论坛头像。  
专心致志换好头像，桥爷才发现哈牛昨晚已经回复了私信，马上点开来看。看到哈牛的颜文字，不禁有些感慨：[这孩子也真是不容易啊，竟然以这样的方式告别了初恋，而且连疗伤的时间也没有，还要不断地和前男友在各种商演见面。可惜他没成年，否则可以一起去喝酒顺便聊聊理想和人生……要不然在FaOI的时候和TEAM JAPAN的大家一起为他开单身趴吧！唉不行未成年小孩子要先回房间睡觉HIGH不起来啊……]陷入“未成年”的泥沼中不可自拔的桥爷不得不向其他人寻求帮助：

**d1sk_t求INS互粉 邀请 有点难但好好玩哦 我真没打算结婚 飞跃大无限 不代购无印良品 加入临时私信组 [你们说该怎么办]**

**[你们说该怎么办]**

**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**人都到了么？**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**想和你们商量个事儿**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**你没拉全呀！**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**不能拉全呀……**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**COS掉皮那事？**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**唉……这事儿啊……**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**我正哄着呢**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**怎么了O.O**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**怎么个哄法？**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**看马甲**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**叹为观止！有效果么？**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**到底怎么了O.O??**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**不好说，暂时凑合**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**@飞跃大无限 别潜水，积极参与讨论**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**他不在，和我轮班呢**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**我也想积极参与讨论Q.Q**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**扣子呀，这事儿说来话长……**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**你们还24小时托管啊？**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**QAQ**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**不陪玩就得陪跳了，你选哪个？反正我选陪玩**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**霓虹好队友！花滑真良心！**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**你准备着DOI接棒**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**这样下去不是办法呀**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**…………**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**FaOI还有宣传任务在身，这个状态下去要怎么交待？**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**什么任务？**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**洗衣剂和洗发水**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**这不正好嘛！**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**啥O.O**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**怎么不早说！**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**啥O.O??**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**天赐良机呀！**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**到底是什么啊！！！**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**现在的你可懂我……**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**用宣传任务转移注意力！**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**没错！**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**顺便推桥牛！**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**逆我CP！我站牛桥！**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**喂**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**虽然没看懂……**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**牛那么少女，怎么会是攻！**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**捡一捡节操啊已婚男们……**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**呸！他装你也信？明明是抖S！**   
**d1sk_t求INS互粉：**   
**喂，我还在= =**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**海牛就是牛受啊！**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**所以分了啊！牛受没前途！**   
**不代购无印良品：**   
**扣子评个理！**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**……**   
**有点难但好好玩哦：**   
**别怕大胆说！**   
**我真没打算结婚：**   
**这个，可能以后会越来越攻吧……**

看到扣子也被拖下水，桥爷无语地关上私信框。到底是从什么时候开始的呢？到底是从什么时候开始……内网遍地都是腐男的呢？！闹得开专版那对就不想说了，自己明明是个笔笔直，为什么也会被YY呢？而且海牛基本低调放闪，又稳定又注意防止被秀分快祥瑞，这次怎么看怎么像床头吵架床尾和的节奏，为什么才刚分手就被拉郎呢？为什么要拉自己这个笔笔直呢？？？想不通啊，想不通。  
但是自己的牺牲还是有回报的！工作！这就是答案！只有工作永远不会抛弃你、背叛你，它会洗涤你的灵魂，进化你的觉悟，带领你进入崭新的世界，开启光明的人生！桥爷戴上眼镜，仔细研究FaOI的MC环节应该如何抓人眼球，争取在雅虎和内网双头条。MC形式和内容已经定了是和现场解说一问一答宣传产品，翻不出花样来，那就在其它方面下功夫，比如登场造型。桥爷觉得自己现在迸发出的灵感完全不输于每次选择新发型时的激情。他连写带画，琢磨出了七、八个方案，用手机拍下来全发给哈牛，心满意足又打开相册挑照片发INS。

海盗被关了小黑屋，用哈牛的号爬上内网观察风向，果然看到防海牛闪瞎协会里的贴子层出不穷，一水的苍天有眼。说不在意那是假的，但是他摸了一把躺在他大腿上玩游戏的哈牛，觉得还是要偶尔做点善事，给单身狗们一丝生活的希望。  
他问哈牛：“能借你马甲发贴么？”  
哈牛眼皮也不抬：“你想发啥？”  
海盗说：“当然是……呃……好吧，其实我还不太会玩剑玉。”  
哈牛翻了个身，海盗顺手摸到他后腰，他象征性地扭了一下也就随便海盗摸：“没事儿发呗，大不了最后装傻，反正他们现在都以为我失恋，傻点多正常。”  
海盗听了有点心塞，但是这件事的导火索虽然是哈牛寻父，真正点火的是他。要不是他一时手贱，怎么会沦落到被关小黑屋，被协会看笑话的地步呢！  
正好这时候桥爷的私信到了，海盗随手点开来一看更心塞了：“这都什么玩意儿？后现代风格？”  
哈牛把海盗的手掰到自己眼前瞥了一下子，“切”了一声：“选127。”  
海盗把手拿回来，捏着哈牛的手指头打字，模仿哈牛的语气回桥爷。但他没搞明白，为什么这么鬼画符的东西，哈牛一眼就看懂了呢，难道这是他还没见过的日本传统艺术中的一种？  
哈牛：“看字呀，让我选三个，我就选了。”  
海盗：“你没看他画的什么就选了？”  
哈牛：“没看。”  
海盗：“那你也敢选？”  
哈牛：“127刚好我生日，吉利。反正我也看不懂。”  
海盗：“你看都没看呢就知道看不懂了？”  
哈牛：“你看不懂的，我也看不懂。”  
海盗：“柚柚，我的爱！么么哒！”  
没等哈牛也回他“么么哒”，海盗就迫不及待地真的和他么么哒在了一起。  
然后他们就做了很多色色的事。

其实做点色色的事也没什么大不了，最多商演摔一摔，然后土下座卖个萌，哈牛已经卖习惯了——当然这不意味着他和海盗做色色的事已经做习惯了——好吧其实挺习惯的。但这不是重点，重点是海盗回完桥爷没关私信框没锁屏。

**剑玉初心求同好：**   
**每一个都想选，真的好难抉择哦(｡˘•3•˘｡) 呆酱的点子都太棒啦٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑) 如果真的让我来决定也没有关系的话，我可不可以选1号、2号和7号呢？谢谢呆酱还帮我一起考虑了这么多，最喜欢呆酱啦ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**   
**剑玉初心求同好：**   
**好入睡空窗**   
**剑玉初心求同好：**   
**就死松口好吃的觉得结婚呀**   
**剑玉初心求同好：**   
**街道口穿衣服见到过需要房间**

桥爷越看越觉得心灵受震撼——这孩子被伤得不轻啊！这都开始胡言乱语了！这可怎么办！他想继续寻求TEAM JAPAN的小伙伴的帮助，但是又怕了他们继续拉郎，只好自己琢磨。虽然桥爷和未成年小孩子（能不提未成年么！）有几个代沟，但是桥爷也是见过风浪的经验丰富的人，他还是想出了一个很棒的方法，那就是，以疯制疯！  
亲身体会非常深刻的桥爷觉得拍疯癫的照片然后传到社交网络上真的是一个发泄压力的好方法，而且猴爹也一定会赞同的。他又兴奋地画了几张图，但是想想哈牛现在大概没有精力看，默默地拍下来存好就去刷INS，看自己得到了多少个赞。

第二天早上，哈牛比海盗先醒，闹了海盗几回没把人闹醒，也随他去了。翻出海盗手机刷内网，刚登上就疯了——昨天竟然没注意，给桥爷发了各种语句不通不能直视的私信。怎么办呢！桥爷不可能不告诉TEAM JAPAN的其他人，然后一传十、十传百，自己辛苦经营的萌萌哒形象就要全面崩塌了！哈牛正在海盗怀里经历着痛苦的被自己的脑洞非人道毁灭的过程，结果被来自半梦半醒的海盗的一个早安吻打断了。海盗以为哈牛还在闹他要起床，把人又搂紧了一点，含含糊糊说了句：“宝贝儿再五分钟。”  
哈牛听着海盗的心跳，渐渐平静下来，他想：[是啊，我现在的内网形象应该是还没走出失恋阴影的无助少年，多犯病都会被原谅的，几条私信不算个事儿。]他把头靠在海盗心口，甜甜地闭上眼睛。  
然后他们睡过了。  
哈牛无法原谅还躺在床上的自己，因为他知道自己没有什么失恋阴影，知道得很清楚，他身上的吻痕也很清楚。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！怎么办啦！要迟到了！我！竟然也会迟到！”他翻滚着哀嚎，被海盗一把抓住，直奔重点：“你先走我先走？”  
哈牛傻了，他一直是和海盗一起走的，连训练间隙要去卫生间都会互相等来等去然后一起走，为什么突然就不能一起走了呢？被协会的人嘲笑像矫情的初中女生的时候他都没有放弃和海盗一起走，现在只是假装闹个悔婚而已，就不能一起走了么……明明说好了要永远一起走的……  
看着陷入了深深的哀愁的哈牛，海盗也觉得十分不舍，他轻轻捧起哈牛的脸，吻去眼角并不存在的泪痕，理顺被压得乱糟糟的刘海，然后柔声说：  
“那我先走了。”

没有和海盗一起走的哈牛看上去完全就像失恋，所以马上就被桥爷捉走去实行“以疯制疯”的计划，猴爹把田鼠的书没收了，拉着一起来拯救队友。田鼠认真地说：“我正在研究剑玉的不对称美啊。”被猴爹和桥爷一起教育说不够有团结友爱愿为集体奉献的精神。  
田鼠想，我代班玩了这么久剑玉，已经奉献了很多了吧……  
他们拍了不少照片，比如由猴爹带领着COS各位民禁，结果COS菜籽的时候抓不住神韵，还让菜籽来示范……每次猴爹拍完一组照片后开始想新动作，桥爷就乘机换头像，边换边想：[我最喜欢TEAM JAPAN了！]  
最后桥爷在哈牛的撒娇攻势和田鼠的哲学攻势下同意发不那么毁形象的照片上INS，猴爹在旁边叫：“好可惜好可惜！好可惜好可惜！”然后哈牛又去闹猴爹。  
桥爷发了INS，心满意足去找民禁们玩，顺便给她们看照片。田鼠默默地把书拿回来，支好，然后躲在书后面刷内网：

**[直播]FaOI后台报道**

**我只是一个用文字记录事实的普通花男。文笔拙劣，只为博君一笑。**   
**1楼 无名记者**   
**出现了！**   
**2楼 沙发**   
**抢沙发！**   
**3楼 = =**   
**前排**   
**4楼 等**   
**求很多的水仙！**   
**5楼 蒙面粉**   
**我牛状态如何？**   
**6楼 死忠牛粉**   
**牛牛别心塞！牛牛加油跳！**   
**7楼 死忠牛粉**   
**呆酱的新发型有360度展示图了么？**   
**8楼 已互粉哦**   
**这个小记者的画风和以前的都不太一样啊**   
**9楼 谨慎观望**   
**[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]**   
**[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]**   
**[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]**   
**以上是场馆和休息室。**   
**10楼 无名记者**   
**啊和6楼撞马甲了。。。改一下**   
**11楼 死忠牛牛粉**   
**小兰最近总说要换发型，换了么换了么？**   
**12楼 顺便求个兰花**   
**……**

田鼠正打算继续发走廊图，被桥爷一嗓子喊去和民禁们合影。田鼠收好手机想：[正好，拍完了顺便问桥爷要一下之前拍的COS照，这样我也能盖起高楼了！]马上赶了过去。  
猴爹和哈牛闹了好一阵，囧尼突然出现把人领走了。猴爹补充了点水分，打开APP准备一如往常开直播楼，没想到竟然被人抢了先，他气得鼻孔都撑大了，颤抖着点进去，一看就明白了——田鼠竟然抢我生意！岂有此理！再也不教他剑玉的新玩法了！

囧尼把哈牛领到另一个房间，推门进去一看，海盗已经在里面了，哈牛正想扑，发现小兰也在，硬生生收住手脚杵在门口。  
囧尼温柔地拍拍哈牛：“没事儿，你兰叔叔不是外人。”  
哈牛迅速地变成一张膏药贴到海盗身上，向海盗诉苦说他被逼着拍了这样那样的照片。海盗一开始吓得半死以为是什么了不得的姿势，仔细一听才明白只是学了几个女单姿势，松了一口气，努力安抚哈牛的情绪。两个人在房间正中央贴在一起晃来晃去，商量着回家以后要拍更加卿卿我我的照片。小兰给囧尼拖了把椅子，小声说：“你真的就由着小孩子折腾？内网现在每天都像WC时候那么热闹，要是到最后不能收尾，可不像上次那么简单呐……”  
囧尼往椅子上一靠，小声回他：“我要是由着他们折腾，现在是把他们叫来演偶像剧么？等下配合着我点儿啊。”  
小兰也靠向椅背：“放心吧，保证让你事半功倍。”  
囧尼清清嗓子，两张膏药马上从拥抱改为牵手。囧尼懒得看一脸傻笑的海盗，瞥了眼哈牛，艾玛和海盗笑得一样傻。就这俩人，也能把内网搅得风生水起了，真是时代的进步。他觉得头又开始疼了，不禁皱着眉头用手指揉太阳穴。哈牛先反应过来，把海盗手甩开，小碎步跑到囧尼面前撒娇卖萌。囧尼让他坐在椅子把手上，然后开始审问海盗：“挑群粉掐我儿子那楼是怎么回事儿？给你个解释的机会，说吧。”  
把手上的哈牛想出声，被囧尼制止了，只好担心地看着海盗。海盗深深吸了一口气，抬头直视囧尼双眼，眼神坚定。小兰在旁边看了，觉得这年轻人不错，有些骨气，也难怪哈牛会看上。  
海盗说：“岳母大人，事情是这样的！”话音未落哗啦往地上一趴，“饶了我这一回吧我一定一辈子听柚柚的话把工资卡奖金卡都交给他管！”  
小兰心想我真是离开斗争的中心太久了，看人走眼啊……  
囧尼拖着长音扬声“嗯~”了一句，结果哈牛憋不住说：“妈妈这不能全怪他……”  
囧尼颇为无奈，心想这儿子还真是痴心一片，当初教得好好的，好不容易从一个只会写作文的天真烂漫小粉丝变成（和自己一样的）在内网混得如鱼得水的花男风云人物，现在竟然又傻回去了。这件事就是你起的头，但是我能怪你？我怪你你以后怎么在你老公面前抬头？怎么把控内网海牛党的风头？怎么间接操纵闪瞎协会怎么当上技术版版主？？？  
他朗声说到：“我儿子说得对，是不能全怪你！要怪，还要怪内网的风气不正，人心不齐！如果大家能齐心协力钻研技术，而不是每天YY掐架，五周还是梦么？三百分还遥远么？花滑男单超越女单受到最多关注还不就是分分钟的事情么？”说得太过激动，不得不停下来平复一下气息。  
小兰接过话头：“孩子啊，听叔一句劝，啊。你还年轻，还有未来和希望，还有至少一届奥运等着你去为之奋斗。不要沉迷于掐架和COS，多研究研究前辈们发的技术经验楼，你会拥有一片更广阔的天空。”  
海盗还趴在地上，哈牛已经挺直腰板精神奕奕地问小兰：“兰叔叔，要提高表现力的话看谁的楼最好？”  
囧尼又一次把哈牛按回把手上。  
海盗缓缓地抬头，眼神中显示出大彻大悟后的泰然。他感激地对兰花二人说：“多谢前辈们教诲！晚辈毕生难忘！”  
囧尼冷笑一声：“这只是个前奏，你需要学的太多了！等FaOI结束了，我来仔细教教你，现在先去准备彩排，去吧去吧。”拍拍哈牛的背，“乖儿子别累着啊~”  
哈牛蹦蹦跳跳去拉海盗的手，趁着走廊没人飞快溜出去了。  
小兰撑着下巴看小情侣出了门，转头看向囧尼：“花，你真打算抽时间给他上课？”  
囧尼说：“怎么可能？又不是新收个儿子，抽什么时间，去扫货的时候顺便捎上他把他开光了就行。”

哈牛拉着海盗藏到没有人会过来的角落，马上向海盗的关键部位伸手。海盗吃惊地说：“宝贝儿你怎么突然这么主动了？”  
哈牛瞪了他一眼，手伸进他裤子口袋把他手机拿出来：“心思不正，怪不得被我妈教训！早知道我刚才就不该帮你，让你趴半个小时好了哼！”  
海盗马上承认错误，搂着哈牛给他当人肉靠垫：“怎么了？要确认直播楼的情况么？”  
哈牛：“才不是呢，直播楼不就那点内容。我要确认一下呆酱给我发的图，否则完全不知情就去彩排也太没有敬业精神了。”  
他点开和桥爷的私信记录，果然没看懂图……但是图下面有文字说明啊！海盗竟然没有告诉他，导致他胡乱选了三个，怎么办怎么办，选中的是那么羞耻的动作！哈牛气得想捶海盗胸，但是现在也已经于事无补了，而且没有被选中的动作也是一样的羞耻，总之幕张FaOI就是会非常羞耻地留在他的商演历史上，从后台照到正式演出到处都无法直视……  
哈牛也不知道如何告诉海盗，只能把手机还给他，生无可恋地飘出了藏身的角落。海盗想抓住他问个明白，但是又怕在这个微妙时刻拉拉扯扯地被路人看见解释不清，只好研究问题的根源，也就是桥爷的私信。当他看清了图下面的文字时，不由得发出了有生以来最痛苦的无声的哀嚎。

从某种意义上来说，桥爷成功了。第一场才刚结束，雅虎头条就变成了霓虹两代诶斯在冰演中比爱心登场的新闻，推热词也出现了“桥爷哈牛”和“比爱心”，内网更是不用说，已经发展到了站队阶段，桥牛党和牛桥党分别在无良和猴爹的带领下进行激烈的辩论，除了亚普专版以外无一版块幸免：技术版由于版主被封没人管，不过这件事本来和技术版关系也不大，飞猪也懒得代管，所以没有任何楼被锁，“本日优惠”全部被挤出首页；资料版由于版规严格新楼不多，不过有关两人的老楼纷纷被顶，善于发现交集的群众们和善于回忆交集的队友们借着资料整理之名刷得非常痛快；服装版肯定会被囧尼管，凡是看不顺眼的一律以“带有人身攻击嫌疑”的理由锁掉，因此还算清净；情感版只起了两幢高楼，两个派别各自YY，有香姐姐确认了几次都没有发现掐架，也就放心让大家盖楼；灌水版无疑是最热闹的，以桥牛党牛桥党纯桥粉纯牛粉桥黑牛黑为首，海牛党桥猴党桥扣党猴牛党ALL桥党ALL牛党桥爷就是直男党牛牛最纯洁党为辅，厮杀得天昏地暗流量满满。十块钱坐在屏幕前笑得合不拢嘴，决定先去看看花园里新栽的品种的长势，把楼们养得更高一些再考虑锁不锁的问题。

虽然大家在内网刷得尽兴，哈牛和海盗却在商演中连连失误。哈牛记挂着要和桥爷摆羞耻造型，海盗记挂着哈牛要和桥爷摆羞耻造型，不过都被内网的腐男们解读为刚开始与憧憬的前辈交往的兴奋，和，“哎呀渣男又摔了谁叫你辜负人哈哈哈哈”。

桥爷看着哈牛把软广告背得非常顺溜，不禁给自己的智慧打了100分，但是结束之后哈牛又变得有些闷闷不乐，不得不让桥爷检讨自己的计划的完整度。MC没问题，那么登场造型应该很完美，问题应该是出在后台合照上，但是和TEAM JAPAN的大家已经玩得很疯了，还有什么花样可以用呢？想到几个队友，不由得又回忆起之前的临时私信组，正要把这段惨不忍睹的记忆踢出脑海，忽然来了灵感——对啊，之前的没有效果，是因为不够出位！应该要像MC登场那样大胆奔放有热情！  
桥爷担心哈牛放不开，毕竟他每次和猴爹拍照都放不开，于是打算抓拍。他忍住激动之情走到哈牛身边坐下，偷偷准备好手机相机，然后突然袭击，搂着哈牛脖子作势要亲上去，同时迅速按下快门。咔嚓！  
这张照片质量之高，简直无法让桥爷用语言来形容。他趁哈牛回过神来之前飞快地发了INS，然后语重心长地说：“别多想了，商演和大家聚在一起，就是要HIGH啊！嗯！前辈会一直支持你的！”  
哈牛的灵魂都被吓出窍了，直到带有强烈怨念的目光把他召回来，他顺着看过去，发现海盗的头顶上飘着“我好恨啊”四个大字，股股黑气从脚底升起。他正想有所表示，一波人流涌进休息室，隔开了两个人的视线。  
哈牛捂着心口想：[亲爱的哈比，不要，不要这样伤害自己，我会心疼。]

晚上哈牛就后悔了，他觉得会心疼这个大色鬼的自己真是太天真了，于是他生气地对海盗说：“今天只能做一次！”  
当然了，他们最后做了不止一次。

桥爷在INS上着实收到了很多赞和评论，等到他有时间爬上内网，局势已经无法控制。笔笔直的桥爷看到情感版的两幢摩天大楼和灌水版的鳞次栉比的相关楼，吓得连忙在INS发了一条“我们的诶斯柚子露”来澄清，可惜被内网众人100%地解读成了刚公布恋情后的东方人特有的矜持，盖楼速度不降反升。  
走投无路的笔笔直的桥爷敲开了最后的一扇门——情感版版主有香姐姐。

**d1sk_t笔笔直：**   
**佐藤桑QAQ 救救我QAQ**   
**有香姐姐：**   
**怎么了呆酱？**   
**d1sk_t笔笔直：**   
**我要被逼疯了QAQ**   
**有香姐姐：**   
**呆酱别急，慢慢说，一切都会好的，相信我！**   
**d1sk_t笔笔直：**   
**佐藤桑我真的是笔笔直QAQ**   
**有香姐姐：**   
**是呀你当然是，这还需要怀疑么？**   
**d1sk_t笔笔直：**   
**QAQ**   
**有香姐姐：**   
**有什么我能帮到你的么？尽管说！**   
**d1sk_t笔笔直：**   
**能不能在情感版开一个专区QAQ 给直男一片净土QAQ**   
**有香姐姐：**   
**没问题！**   
**有香姐姐：**   
**叫“直男良心区”，怎么样？**   
**d1sk_t笔笔直：**   
**佐藤桑你真的是这个世界上最温柔善良的人QAQ**

虽然一日店长的工作进行得很顺利，但是没有在内网刷版的群群还是觉得自己的起床姿势有些奇怪。最后，他痛下决心，以每小时80的折扣价向飞猪提前买回了被关在小黑屋里的ID。  
重回内网的群群精神抖擞，马上开始刷版工作。看到技术版首页一个“本日优惠”都没有，首先开始刷，可是刚刷了几个就被私信提示音轰炸了。他打开来一看，原来是桥爷，邀请他去情感版新开的子版块：直男良心区玩。群群想，既然我是被邀请的，那么稍微刷一下版应该也可以，于是喜滋滋地去了。打开新的子版块，发现楼不多，也不高，不过新区嘛难免的。随便点开一个，发现还是有几个马甲在互动的。[或许是个有潜力的好版块呢？我要抢占先机，占据主导地位，这样等到版块红火起来了也没人敢把我赶走！哈哈哈，技术版之后的又一根据地！]于是把所有的楼都刷了一遍。  
一直窥视着直男良心区的桥爷感动得流下了两行热泪：[自言自语了好几天，感觉人都要裂成几份了，终于！终于迎来了第二个愿意刷直男区的人！群群，我就知道你也和我一样，都是笔笔直啊！群群！！！]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一更是TOI，会更加粗长，也会更加地……那什么……


	5. 番外 花样男子年度评选 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久违的更新！长度有保障但是我只保障长度不保障不写废话  
> 其实这篇文有不是废话的话么？  
> 最近三次元忙，所以一直来不及找FaOI之后的梗，等国庆放假的时候我慢慢找，慢慢写。。。

[置顶]花样男子年度评选

 

时光飞逝如白驹过隙，转眼间13-14赛季就将结束。这是一个最好的赛季，也是一个最坏的赛季，我们经历荣光，欢笑，奋斗，泪水，悔恨，伤病……但是我们始终坚信，这所有的一切都会化作花样滑冰男子单人历史上独一无二的，属于自己的一抹明亮的色彩！

为了盛大的纪念与狂欢，年度花样男子评选正式拉开帷幕！本次评选共设三个奖项，每项一名：一等奖，年度花样男子，奖品为冰鞋报销券3张及机票报销券2张；二等奖，年度草木男子，奖品为冰鞋报销券2张及飞机报销券1张；三等奖，年度萌芽男子，奖品为冰鞋报销券1张及土豆芽一盆。依照惯例，由本年度的活跃度及对花滑男单项目的贡献度两方面综合考虑，从内网的所有注册用户中选出10位候选人。当然，未在候选之列的用户也可被推荐或自荐参加评选，最终结果将由全内网投票得出，每位用户共有4票，请支持你喜爱的他！

本活动由站长及副站长全程监督，内网管理层对本活动拥有最终解释权。

 

候选人1号：哈牛

候选人简介：哈牛选手无疑是这个赛季最受瞩目的男单选手之一，当然，对于很多尖叫着“yuzu！我要舔你！”的少女/少妇/欧巴桑/欧豆桑来说，是没有之一的。哈牛选手通过耀眼的成绩、对玩具熊的喜爱和与海盗选手之间的相qin爱qin相wo杀wo在世界范围内大力推广了花滑，同时为内网各版贡献了可喜的流量。无论是在紧张刺激的赛季还是娱乐欢脱的休赛季，哈牛选手都活跃在媒体、内网和别人的社交账号中，是名副其实的花滑男单核心选手。新赛季，看你的！

例贴：

[闲聊]纸巾盒套该选什么样的好？

想给纸巾盒买一个套子，但是可选的种类太多了不知道该买哪个，有用过的或者正在考虑的一起来聊聊么？

1楼   犹豫中

套子买杜蕾斯啊！

2楼   路人

劝一句避开迪斯尼

3楼   = =

楼主喜好呢？

4楼   萌或帅

看到2楼忘记原来想说什么

5楼   。。。

瞎了

6楼   楼已歪

。。。大概最后一楼会是“本日优惠”

7楼   无话可说

大家QAQ 别啊QAQ

8楼   无辜的楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈

9楼   围观

抱歉我看走眼了！为表歉意帮楼主艾特纸巾盒套专家 @维尼萌萌哒

10楼   2楼知错

年度奇楼！

11楼   笑疯了

@维尼萌萌哒拜托专家指点，拜托专家正楼QAQ

12楼   楼主欲哭无泪

大家好～欢迎大家来到纸巾盒套的世界～每个纸巾盒套都是大家的好伙伴，要爱惜哟❤

13楼   维尼萌萌哒

其实大家完全可以按照自己的喜好来选择，毕竟纸巾盒是和水壶、毛巾一起守护大家每场比赛的特殊存在哦^ω^ 一旦选择了纸巾盒套，就一定要珍惜他爱护他，这样的话他也会保佑你！

14楼   维尼萌萌哒

至于品牌和形象的话，更是需要经过自己慎重挑选，找到最适合自己的那一个！比如我的噗桑，一直都陪伴在我身边，带给我源源不断的安心感，是我心中最棒的战友

15楼   维尼萌萌哒

楼主和其他想要寻找战友的大家，请不要犹豫！期待在新赛季见到大家的新朋友哦！大概就是这样，抱歉借着这个楼抒发了不少个人情感。。。也希望看到大家踊跃发言~

16楼   维尼萌萌哒

不愧是引领新方向的男人！

17楼   楼正了

天啊感受到了满满的爱！

18楼   牛牛最棒

被感动了

19楼   好

唉……也想买个盒套了……

20楼   好

谢谢@维尼萌萌哒！真的太感谢了QAQ 我一定会好好对待我的盒套！

21楼   楼主

哈牛真的对噗桑超级好，还帮他做按摩！

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

22楼   牛牛最棒

哇！好萌！

23楼   这安利可以买

……

 

候选人2号：群群

候选人简介：就算下赛季暂别赛场，群群依然是大家心中无可替代的群总，行云流水般的滑行是典范中的典范，TEB的完美表现更会成为花滑史上永不褪色的经典。经历了波澜壮阔的索契周期，群群选择回到校园，调整身心，并积极投身公益事业，树立了良好的公众形象。没有了群群的新赛季必定是一个略显寂寞的赛季，但是，身姿不在，感动常在！希望群群学习顺利，也期待休整过后的全新群总闪耀归来！PS：群群每天都为内网贡献稳定流量值得表扬，但请注意版规（特别是在自己当版主的技术版）！

例贴：

太多，请搜寻“本日优惠”

 

候选人3号：海盗

候选人简介：蝉联欧锦赛冠军的他是现今当之无愧的欧洲之王，连年站上世锦赛颁奖台的事实也证明了他的非凡实力。他的两种四周跳是最强大的武器，他和哈牛选手的恋情也是最甜蜜的闪光弹。原本决定放弃本赛季大奖赛的他，为了第一次在祖国举办的总决赛，为了发扬组国的花滑运动，为了让更多的同胞领略到花滑的震撼之美，毅然决然地踏上征程。祝福他，沙漠之花！

例贴：

[趴踢]哦耶！来一发！

想说的你们都懂！扫街嗨皮走起！通宵趴踢走起！嗷！

1楼   不羁的灵魂

跟贴报名！来吧宝贝儿！

2楼   不羁的灵魂

报名

3楼   = =

我也报

4楼   = =

几点集合

5楼   看看档期

谁来统计一下。。。楼主不方便

6楼   不羁的灵魂

@米奇帅帅哒小天使，方便么？

7楼   不羁的灵魂

行程如何？

8楼   考虑一下

海盗不陪他小男朋友做作业？

9楼   = =

我来啦～去的私信我～有问题也私信我～

10楼   米奇帅帅哒

海盗不陪他小男朋友写作业？

===================

他有采访～

11楼   米奇帅帅哒

趴～～～～～踢哒！！！

12楼   不羁的灵魂

海盗去我也去！

13楼   报名

那我也去！

14楼   = =

在霓虹玩果然还要海盗罩着！

15楼   一起去！

我和我妹都去，海盗胡子刮刮我们拍狮子王2哦

16楼   = =

@米奇帅帅哒还去上次的酒吧嘛？上次太赞了！

17楼   去

。。。。。。

18楼   不羁的灵魂

……

 

候选人4号：十块钱

候选人简介：他是谁？他是为内网辛勤奉献的水版版主，他是大赛当前临危不惧的悍将，他是难得的多语种人才，他是热心公益事业的暖男，他是哈萨克斯坦之光！他，就是十块钱！这位新晋奥运奖牌得主虽然存在感不高，但是各项实绩非常耀眼，他每天为内网的和平默默奉献，坚守在水版第一线，给所有内网土著创造了轻松愉悦又坚持原则不越底线的灌水环境；也在本国积极推广花滑运动顺便拉动旅游经济，让花滑与哈萨克斯坦的联系更加紧密。我们期待他的更多可能性！

例贴：

请参阅水版封人锁贴记录

 

候选人5号：田鼠

候选人简介：在竞争激烈的霓虹修罗场，他一直不是最耀眼的那个，但是田鼠有自己的哲学和花滑之道。对规定图形的执着和对自我的探索最终带领他走到世界的中心，一切的努力终于得到了应有的回报，GP两块分站金牌和世锦银牌都是他的勋章。但是这并不是终点，就如同他在内网掀起的哲学风暴一样，未知的明天是那么地令人期待。

例贴：

[思考]每日一句

连接昨日的我与明日的我的，并不是今日的我，而是翻腾于现实的浪涛中执拗地向着乌托邦般的彼岸航行的梦想。

1楼   涅槃不是重生

令人恐惧的不是迷茫，而是坚定。因为你的坚定，终有一日将带给你无尽的力量和勇气。我将要感受世人的惧怕。我每天都在期待这个时刻的到来。

2楼   涅槃不是重生

我并不希望说出超越自己这样的话，因为我希望自己无可超越。

3楼   涅槃不是重生

这质量看着像是从对外发布的田鼠语录里捡剩下来的=-=

4楼   切

……

 

候选人6号：桥爷

候选人简介：他是优雅的冰上舞者，他是激情四溢的艺术家，他的步伐像玫瑰般艳丽，他的独特发型同样让人震撼。D1SK是属于他的记号，也是属于所有粉丝的口号。从都灵到温哥华再到索契，不曾远离不曾忘记，那一抬手一回眸的名为桥爷的美学，是只有最细腻柔软的内心才能升华出的结晶。伤病不能抹去岁月带给他的经验和沉淀，为粉丝们展现最好的自己已经成为他的本能。无论前方是否光明，无论道路是否通达，要记得，我们等你。

例贴：

[天啊]头条！震撼！这一天终于来了！

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

桥爷和某女主播约会，八卦杂志高清多图，雅虎头条妥妥的

1楼   有图有真相

恭喜

2楼   = =

哇！恭喜！

3楼   = =

没想到是他！

4楼   =口=

楼主可以先注明是谁再放图么。。。

5楼   汗

什么！！！！！女主播不是一直是扣子在传么？

6楼   天啊

没想到！不过恭喜！

7楼   等喜糖

桥爷不是之前说不考虑恋爱么？难道。。。唉不说了怕成真Q.Q

8楼   呜

不是。。。这其实是个误会。。。

9楼   d1sk_t点赞哦

等喜糖等喜宴~

10楼   鼓掌

恭喜桥爷！女朋友挺漂亮~

11楼   同等喜糖

我们只是普通朋友。。。

12楼   d1sk_t点赞哦

恭喜桥爷！

13楼   喜糖呢

原来扣子是挡箭牌？真是好队友啊

14楼   = =

事情不是大家想的那样。。。

15楼   d1sk_t点赞哦

恭喜桥爷！

16楼   喜糖呢

恭喜桥爷！

17楼   喜糖呢

恭喜桥爷！

18楼   喜糖呢

那天我们开趴踢，不小心喝得多了一点所以有点兴奋而已。。。

19楼   d1sk_t点赞哦

恭喜桥爷！

20楼   喜糖呢

……

 

候选人7号：囧尼

候选人简介：囧尼，无论谁提到他，都不可能赞同他的平凡。他本人就是一部最精彩绝伦的drama，让人永远猜不到下一秒的剧情。他对时尚的敏锐度更是独树一帜，这份上帝的馈赠使他成功地向考斯腾设计师转型，也给内网增添了别样的色彩。服装版及子版块开设以来，众多花滑选手得到了指导和熏陶，着装品位和审美均有了不同程度的提高，使花滑男单的整体形象大大提升，为花滑男单在世界范围内的推广做出了不可磨灭的贡献。同时，作为解说员的他今后也将在直播间为各位现役选手们加油鼓劲，可谓是大家最坚实的后盾！

例贴：

太多，请在服装版及子版块买买买搜索Johnny_Weir

 

候选人8号：太孙

候选人简介：常人无法想象这个18岁的少年肩上究竟担负着多大的压力。前辈们的辉煌，国人的期待和观众们的审视都仿佛像一个个抽真空机一样，夺走少年周围的空气。但是，他并没有被这强压所击退！欧锦赛的失利让他重新面对自己，并最终在世锦赛夺得第五顺位的好位置。虽然仍有诸多的不满和指责，但是这对于太孙来说，又何尝不是一种激励？成长吧，翱翔吧！广阔的蓝天在等着你展开最鲜艳的双翅，翻云覆雨！

例贴：

[记录]参军去了别想我要等我

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

今天报到了，领到衣服，有点大

1楼   参军的小孙孙

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

有点晒，幸好问他（就照片右边这个）借了防晒霜，据说一直不用防晒霜会蜕皮

2楼   参军的小孙孙

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

看额头上的汗哈哈哈哈

PS不是我的额头

3楼   参军的小孙孙

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

右边的两个人说想和我合照

4楼   参军的小孙孙

[当前为省流量模式，查看图片请点击]

吃中饭咯

5楼   参军的小孙孙

熊孩子才几个小时呢净玩儿手机了！收起来！

6楼   没样子

……

 

候选人9号：小越南

候选人简介：Jr选手惯例上节目：SP：[外链，点击跳转] FS：[外链，点击跳转] 本赛季JWC冠军自动提名

例贴：

[海牛]20140730毛怪家大量上新

上新啦~俱乐部偷拍照大量上新，这次质量很优哦！各种追逐嬉戏的姿势有，在更衣室聊天的也有，结伴回家当然有！老规矩满三十送一满五十五送二满百送三不支持团购~预览图包请戳右边[外链，点击跳转] 自行下载，然后把选定的照片编号告诉我~谢谢大家一如既往的支持！

1楼   满三十送一改名毛怪家

赞！

2楼   = =

来啦！一直等上新呢！

3楼   马上选

不多说，还是ALL了

4楼   老方法付款

这次会有新节目的pose吧好期待！

5楼   必入

有特别喜欢又高清的可以加印7寸么？价格好商量！

6楼   越南大大普利斯

7寸好！我也想要！

7楼   = =

你竟然放了那张！我不是让你删掉的嘛(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

8楼   维尼萌萌哒

哪张？？？！！！

9楼   嘻哩呆！

Nam我们说好那张不放的。。。

10楼   米奇帅帅哒

上帝啊到底哪张啦！！！！！！！！

11楼   急死人

不管了ALL了！

12楼   总有一张！

那我也ALL！

13楼   = =

我也改ALL吧。。。

14楼   为了那张

……

 

候选人10号：飞猪

候选人简介：管理员例行提名

例贴：

请参阅公告版

 

本贴为年度花样男子评选官方活动贴，请围绕评选积极推荐，踊跃投票，和谐讨论。投票周期为即日起两周，之后会由管理员开票并公布结果，奖品将通过快递到付形式配送，请获奖者保持手机畅通。

感谢大家的支持！现在，投票开始！

1楼   管理员

杀花

2楼   = =

抢！

3楼   沙发

来啦！

4楼   前排

打卡

5楼   =3=

又是一年

6楼   好快

没抢到。。。可恶！

7楼   QAQ

管理员辛苦啦～

8楼   = =

切，每年开头结尾那几段都不带变的，能不能有点新意啊！

9楼   没劲

水仙！我爱你！

10楼   蒙面粉

。。。所以说土豆芽到底是什么鬼啊！

11楼   QAQ

顺利刷存在感，壮哉我大海牛！

12楼   海牛党头顶青天

恭喜桥爷！

13楼   喜糖呢

我推荐小兰~小兰开了花滑学校棒棒哒！

14楼   瓢虫协会会员

管理员棒棒哒！

15楼   加鸡腿

十总明年还开哈萨克斯坦五星美食美景团嘛？

16楼  求跟团

这例贴就没一个正经的。。。抽签决定的？

17楼   =。=

为什么有几个候选人的例贴被敷衍了事了。。。管理员可不可以不要偏心得这么明显啊

18楼   看不下去

……

候选人简介可以写得更小学生一点= =

82楼   = =

海牛应该再单算一个候选人！同意的举手！

83楼   海牛党员

呵呵，管理员都把群群夹两人中间了还乐，海牛真的都是Jr在担吧

84楼   摊手

恭喜桥爷！

85楼   喜糖呢

唉，两位站长当上站长之后就都不参加评选了，毛子后继无人啊。。。

86楼   愁

飞猪下赛季加油！我投哈牛=w=

87楼   投票

推荐一下我家猪 (○ (oo) ○)，奥运不容易啊

88楼   哼哼

我想推荐猴爹，猴爹上了好多番组，宣传力度大大地有！

89楼   香蕉贩子

矮油这是哪个刚升组的群粉在蹦哒，群群被压心疼了？

90楼   这优越感

担海牛的都没升组，那海牛楼里忆当年两人Jr期的是穿越还是透视眼啊2333

91楼   海牛死忠

推荐一下我家猪 (○ (oo) ○)，奥运不容易啊

=====================

不就是第十个，能仔细点看贴么

92楼   = =

海盗为什么把胡子剃了Q.Q 原来多性感啊。。。

93楼   但我还是投你

太孙能上榜不愧是叫太孙的男人

94楼   点叉出贴

有啥好投啊不就是牛群海或者群牛海，没劲

95楼   瞎蒙蒙都知道

猪和飞猪都搞不清的小朋友能仔细点潜水么

96楼   或者能收回ID么

……

今年只有一个小鲜肉啊。。。失落。。。

185楼   = =

我群总妥妥的总攻，不服的来战眼神！

186楼   哼

牛粉收敛点行伐，你牛这才一个赛季，以后日子还长呢

187楼   低级趣味

恭喜桥爷！

188楼   喜糖呢

群粉攒点rp，牛粉哪儿不收敛了？海牛粉发疯都得牛粉买单了这谁规定的？那麦叔叔的过期肉事件群群买单么？

189楼   以为牛粉好欺负？

不要一直黑管理员好嘛，有本事自己写呀

190楼   = =

今年小鲜肉不够给力啊，曾经鲜过的霓虹挡板高还裹着保鲜膜么

191楼   等明年

小问号你少蹦哒，有本事去世锦赛上蹦个牌子来呀～

192楼   噗嗤

我提名电眼！电眼！电眼！重要的事情说三遍！

193楼   提名电眼！

麦叔叔过期肉事件的时候群群还不是代言人，牛粉长点脑再来混内网吧，作业写完了吗规定图形画了吗四周会跳了吗还在内网逼逼？

194楼   低级趣味

是呀我海我牛日子都还长，你群呢？群粉再不攒rp当心群群一路读到博士~

195楼   海牛死忠

群粉老盯着海牛干嘛，人家谈个恋爱还需要直男和直男粉多嘴么笑话

196楼   群群你丈母娘找

……

管理员每年被惯例提名，每年都没捞到个奖，干脆设个管理员奖算了

324楼   = =

我也要提名小兰，为什么小兰今年没上榜啊Q.Q

325楼   瓢虫协会会员5号

群粉真的希望牛粉把群群的1A<<拉出来遛遛？

326楼   呵呵

管理员奖有什么意思，反正管理员只有一个，连投都没得投

327楼   鸡肋

两个站长拿终生成就奖之后毛子就后继无人了啊。。。

328楼   湖水清澈见底啊

三百多楼了都没出现过十块钱的身影。。。也是一种能力。。。

329楼   = =

群总的A跳出大问题的次数可不多，你牛的屁敦4S简直能开画展

330楼   怕你挂？

群牛粉真是哪儿哪儿都霸场，以后给群牛单开好不好，还让不让其他粉玩儿？

331楼   无聊

猴爹又要上节目啦！大家明天来看哦(*^__^*)

332楼   香蕉贩子

群粉能不能别夹在海牛之间逼逼？不怕群群被闪瞎么搞笑。。。哦不对，群群那么犀利的眼神怎么可能会怕呢对吧哈哈哈~

333楼   海牛党员

某西皮饭可以不要霸楼忆当年嘛？给你们资源让你们爽快地忆当年你们不去赖在不让你们当年的版块是几个意思？

334楼   真是醉人

矮油是呀群群的4S可开不起画展，因为群群根本就不会跳嘛╮(╯_╰)╭

335楼   多大脸

最近怎么那么多小问号小问号小问号，都是一个人精分出来的话累不累啊歇歇好么

336楼  无语

谁说我十总没出现过？爬楼认真点，否则我十总分分钟那啥你哦

337楼   切

群牛粉是个什么鬼，群牛这个西皮也能萌你真是姿势奇特

338楼   哈

一直不知道田鼠还开了这么个楼。。。

339楼   囧囧有神

……

干脆把群群和哈牛的序号对调一下咯，这样群粉牛粉海牛粉都能消气

500楼   麻烦管理员

说到群群就是眼神，牛牌复读机怎么还不出新款式啊，还是直接卡带了噗

501楼   噗嗤

桥伯别再刷喜糖了好不好，有本事上门提亲去，女主播家怎么走不知道可以堵电视台嘛

502楼   烦死了

群牛怎么不能萌？矮油就你家群群高贵是直男是吧，那群桥怎么没见群家腐粉去掐啊，还不是就想掐牛咯

503楼   呵呵

凭什么压我牛！亿万牛粉不服！我牛压所有人！

504楼   三冠岂能被压！

讲真的太孙也不差，某西皮粉克制一点想想你们的西皮为什么叫人工西皮好么

505楼   受够了

算是看清海牛粉了，买偷拍照的时候一口一个越南大大喊得清，真投票了一个影儿都没见到，只会哭没有小鲜肉，你家大大不就是刚出炉的鲜肉么？JWC还热乎着呢！

506楼   人心隔肚皮啊

唉。。。作为唯一的退役候选人，囧尼已经足够了。。。在我心中你是永远的那支花！

507楼   蒙面粉

不得不提醒牛粉，哈牛确实被海盗压

508楼   只是事实

其实海盗出现频率完全是海牛带起来的嘛。。。论单人热度和牛群没得比

509楼   = =

HHP 30s，你还知道我是腐群粉了？天眼不是这么开的哦小Jr~

510楼   就是恶心群牛

不得不提醒牛粉，哈牛确实被海盗压

==================================

楼上这么确定？万一是牛上位呢

511楼   开天眼分分钟

妈呀这还是花男贴？

512楼   自戳双目出贴

500楼真是占了个好楼层，二百五+二百五

513楼   瞎

矮油难道你是桥家腐粉么笑死我了~桥伯分分钟拆了你家哦~

514楼   呵呵

现在鉴定员到底是哪里培养的，怎么一个比一个离谱，能去砸场么

515楼   受不了

……

我觉得离海牛开专版的日子不远了

590楼   = =

还能有安静祥和的公共贴么

591楼   是奢望我知道

讲真我不想知道海牛如何恩爱但是我更不想看到群牛双方粉互掐，所以我支持海牛粉继续压制群粉

592楼   路人

海牛去年WC小奖牌把群群闪怕了吧哈哈哈哈没关系今年OG他们还在闪群群~

593楼   海牛党员

桥粉是无辜的我把桥粉抱走了你们随意。。。

594楼   桥粉

海牛粉，海牛谈恋爱不是你们自己带入海/牛和牛/海谈恋爱请出戏一点

595楼   其实就是苏嘛

真路人从来不说自己是路人，因为这是句废话

596楼   切

现在是什么全内网贴都能变成群海牛互掐贴对吧

597楼   看透了

桥伯也是够醉人的，不抱桥抱自己，是把桥放这儿继续被掐没不管自己明哲保身的节奏？

598楼   奇葩

我是没看懂为什么这贴还带桥爷玩儿了。。。

599楼   求解惑

够了！！！不要再举报了！！！锁贴！！！另开自荐贴和投票贴！！！谁逼逼封谁！！！！！！！

600楼   管理员

===此贴已锁不得回复===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎踊跃投票~每人有4票哦=w= （知道都会投海牛所以特地多设一点数量  
> PS：求投票理由，说不定会有惊喜嗯嗯  
> （说不定就是大概没有


End file.
